How Mummy Met Fencer
Plot A Retelling of "My Pharaoh Lady" as Fencer tells His kids of when He first met Cleo. Synopsis In the Mansion, Fencer's Kittens ask Fencer why He married Cleo And how They first met. Fencer then tells the kids that the first time She saw Cleo was when He saw Her coming out of an ocean liner with Her owner, an archeologist on Egyptian research. at the time, Fencer imagined His future with Cleo, at all His stages of life. at the Willowby Arms Hotel as the sun went down. Fencer, then saw four singing cats serenade to Cleo, and decided to do the same, which made the singing cats wince in pain, and glare at Fencer, who tries to put up a tough front, glares back, saying "What are You staring at?" the Cats then tossed Fencer out of sight, and into a box of firecrackers, which gives Fencer an idea but decides to get a it candle first. as the Singing Cats continue serenading, They are bombarded with firecrackers courtesy of Fencer. but, He makes a run for it, when the Cats spot Him. In the Mansion, Fencer explains everything to Foofur and Dolly about falling in love with the feline at the hotel. Soon, as the Four Cats continue to serenade to Cleo, Fencer meows in a high voice getting Their attention, as the Four Cats menacingly approach Fencer. Foofur and Dolly tells the cats not to harm a hair on Fencer's head, as the Cats run away. Fencer without any interference, sings to Cleo who pops out Her head. A man, however annoyed by all the singing, throws things at Fencer, but He dodges them until He is hit by a bar of soap, which Cleo comes down to see if Fencer is alright. Fencer sees that Cleo is coming, as Dolly removes the soap from Fencer's mouth. and the canines hide to see if Fencer won Cleo's heart. Cleo comes to the ground and asks if Fencer's alright, He says yes as He blushes. In Fencer's mind, He imagines Himself and Cleo Ice Skating on a pond in Winter, then the scenery changes to asleep on a tree in Spring. the scenery changes again with Fencer and Cleo wearing Scuba-diving equipment as They look at the fish. the scenery changes yet again, with Fencer and Cleo looking at a lunar eclipse and the fantasy ends. Cleo then introduces Herself and asks who Fencer is. Fencer responds His name as He lovingly nuzzles Cleo. Cleo then asks Fencer if He wants to see the Egyptian Exhibit in the museum. Fencer lividly accepts, as the both of them traverse to the Museum as Foofur and Dolly wait in case things go wrong. Inside the Museum, Cleo and Fencer get inside as Cleo shows Fencer around the exhibits. They stop a sarcophagus of Catsupsu, which is said to be the mummified cat of Pharaoh Osmosis She soon sees that Catsupsu looks exactly like Fencer. however, before They can see more of the exhibit, a security guard spots the Cat and tries to capture them, but The Two hide out inside an Egyptian boat replica, and wait It out until the guard gives up. But they fall asleep. As morning neared, Fencer wakes up and wakes Cleo up telling her that it’s morning as the both of them exit the museum. On their way out, Cleo sees Foofur and Dolly causing Her to panic. Fencer then tells Cleo that Foofur and Dolly are harmless. Cleo, relieved of this revelation and sleepy, asks Fencer to take Her home so She can sleep after Their all-night adventure. Fencer asks Foofur about what he should do next. Foofur and Dolly then return to the mansion to prepare for Their arrival as Fencer says to go about their day like normal. in the Mansion, Foofur explains Fencer's situation, as Fencer and Cleo arrive. In Fencer's Room, He and Cleo are deep asleep as They nuzzle each other. In Cleo's dream, She wonders if Fencer is the descendant of Catsupsu. As the two are asleep, The Rat Brothers then decide to pluck whiskers from Cleo and Fencer. but as They come up on the bed, Cleo wakes up, grabs them, tosses them into the mouse hole, and returns to sleep. Meanwhile in an alley, The Cat Quartet think about how They'll have Cleo to themselves, by removing Fencer. They soon see soapy paw prints on the ground and follow them. Back at the Mansion, Fencer and Cleo wake up, as Fencer decides to introduce Cleo to the dogs. After the introductions, Cleo offers the dogs a chance to come to the Library to find out about Catsupsu. At the Library, The gang go through the back door and find any information about Catsupsu. Meanwhile, Transcript Transcript for How Mummy Met Fencer